Ssstt Don't disturb Us!
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: "Apa kau melihatnya lagi, Eoh?" - Chanyeol/"A-aniya.. aku mendengar.. mendengar mereka marah, hiks" - Baekhyun/[ChanBaek Fiction/Shounen-ai]


"Sssttt.. Don't Disturb `Us`!"

* * *

Title : "Sssttt.. Don't disturb `Us`!"

Author : Shouda Shikaku^^

Genre : AU,School life, Horror fict

Rating : T aja :D

Length : ?

Casts :

Park Chan Yeol ( **박찬열** ) as Park Chan Yeol ( **박찬열** )

Byun Baek Hyun ( **변백현** ) as Byun Baek Hyun ( **변백현** )

Other Cast

 _Backsound :_

 _EXO – Let Out The Beast (Instrumental, Piano Cover)_

 _Ludwig Van Beethoven – Sonata Claro De Luna_

 _Warning : OOC for some chara! Shounen-ai! DLDR! No Copycat! No Bashing! Please keep review :3 #kkaebsong ._._

* * *

 _ **THIS STORY BASED ON MY TRUE STORY!**_

 _ **Dengan pengubahan seperlunya; karena Aku juga menjaga privasi 'mereka' yang terlibat**_

 _ **Fict ini juga pernah Aku share melalui akun Aku (via status)**_

 **Mohon mangap (?) jika ada kesamaan alur/jalan cerita dan juga tokoh! Aku bukan plagiat!**

 **Langsung saja,**

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya perlahan. Diliriknya arloji mungil – metalik – yang melingkar sempurna dipergelangan tangan kanannya. Irisnya sibuk mencari objek menarik yang mugkin mampu mengobati rasa jenuh dan bosan di ruang ujian yang ia tempati.

Ujian?

Ya, Baekhyun dan teman-temannya – juga seluruh siswa di **SM Mare School (** SM Senior High School **) –** tengah disibukkan oleh agenda tahunan juga rutin sekolah; UUS!

Bibir tipisnya terus menggumam, menyenandungkan beberapa bait lirik dari lagu – lagu yang kini booming. Jemari lentiknya perlahan tergerak guna mengoles – lebih tepatnya mencoret – kertas soal yang ada di hadapannya.

Hazel indahnya kembali tergerak, dan kemudian berhenti tepat di sudut ruangan. Tempat Chanyeol; Park Chanyeol – kekasihnya – duduk.

Ruangan yang hening entah mengapa menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri bagi Baekhyun. Keringat dingin mengucur melalui pelipisnya.

 _`Wusshhh~`_

Angin berhembus melalui celah – celah ventilasi dan jendela yang terbuka. Donghae saem nampak sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa lembar kertas di meja pengawas.

Baekhyun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Irisnya terfokus pada satu titik.

Perlahan ia menggeleng; bahkan mengucek mata sipitnya. Hey, Ia berani bertaruh... kalau dibangku pojok kanan belakang ruangan yang ia tempati kosong, hanya ada sahabat kekasihnya; Jin – Kim Seok Jin – . Tapi, kenapa seperti ada perempuan disana? O.o

Ya.. dipojok ruangan.

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng lemah. Darahnya berdesir hebat; dengan degup jantung yang teramat kuat. Heummm... ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi, bukan?

`Tett`

`Tettt`

Teettttt~`

Well, ia cukup berterima kasih dengan bunyi bel yan menandakan waktu berakhir. Sekali lagi ia menoleh ke tempat Jin duduk. Hasilnya? Marvelous! Hanya ada Jin dan Suga yang kini duduk disampingnya.

' _Huh, apa aku mulai delusi?_ ' batin Baekhyun kacau.

"Chagiya~ Kajja kita ke kantin^^!" suara berat sang kekasih tertangkap oleh gendang telinganya.

"Heumm~ Kajja^^" Baekhyun berusaha terlihat 'normal'.

Baekhyun menautkan jemari lentiknya dengan jemari panjang sang kekasih. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk senyuman menawan yang mampu membuat beberapa namja yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka melongo (?).

"Inilah yang aku sesalkan ketika berjalan berdua denganmu, Babe.." gerutu Chanyeol megundang kekehan geli dari Baekhyun.

"Yeollie~ ini juga yang aku rasakan disaat yeoja dan namja cantik diluar sana menatapmu dengan tatapan memuja.." sangkal Baekhyun.

Yup! Keduanya masuk dalam list orang – orang populer.

` _Ssshhh`_

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya mendadak. Mengundang kerutan bingung di dahi Chanyeol.

` _Ssshhh`_

Lagi...

Desisan itu terdengar di telinga kanan Baekhyun, membuatnya menegang ditempatnya. Chanyeol yang merasa aneh dengan gelagat Baekhyun, mendaratkan tepukan ringan di bahu mungil sang kekasih.

"Chagiya~ gwaenchanayeo?"

Suara bass-nya menggema di lorong kecil – yang menghubungkan koridor utama dengan kantin sekolah – yang senyap.

"..."

Baekhyun masih mematung dengan raut wajah blank. Seolah Baekhyun yang sekarang bagai raga tanpa nyawa ._.

"Baekkie~ah.." seru Chanyeol khawatir.

"Eoh, wae Channie~?"

Chanyeol mengernyit – lagi –

Demi Tuhan! Ia mengkhawatirkan kekasih mungilnya yang akhir – akhir ini sering termenung!

"Gwaenchana~?"

"Nan gwaenchana~^^. Kajja Channie~ bukankah setelah ini mata diklat Youngwoon saem yang diujikan?"

"Nde? Kajja~^^!"

Keduanya meneruskan langkah mereka yang sempat tertunda; namun terhanyut dalam fikiran masing – masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali memasuki ruangan yang harus ia tempati selama hari – hari ujian berlangsung. Ia sibuk bersenandung lagu yang ia favoritkan. Eoh, kali ini ia sendiri karena Chanyeol mendapat panggilan dari Youngguk saem – guru olahraga – guna membahas persiapan turnamen yang akan sekolah mereka ikuti.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendapati sahabat – sahabatnya yang kini duduk terpencar.

Di kolom pertama – dekat pintu – tepatnya di meja pertama dan kedua, nampak Kyungsoo, Jin dan Suga yang belajar bersama. Sementara di belakang mereka – berjarak 2 meja – Daehyun, Youngjae, dan Jongup sibuk memainkan ponsel mereka dengan sesekali melontarkan gurauan dan lelucon lucu khas mereka. Dan terakhir, ada Tao yang sibuk dengan sebuah novel di sudut kelas; tepatnya meja terakhir di kolom keempat – dari kolom pertama yang dekat pintu –

Baekhyun memilih duduk di meja pertama kolom kedua – meja di depan pengwas jika kau ingin tahu –

Jemarinya bergerak dengan lincah memainkan pad smartphone-nya. Ya~ dia tengah sibuk mencari referensi belajar dengan browsing internet. (Shika banget -_-)

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Keadaan kelas berubah hening. Membuat Baekhyun yang tengah berkonsentrasi penuh pada artikel yang terpampang melalui screen handphone-nya mendadak bingung. Ia menoleh – memastikan – dan yang ia dapati adalah teman – temannya yang terfokus pada kegiatan mereka. Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

` _Hhhhhh~`_

 _`Hhhhhhhhhhhhhh~`_

Deru nafas yang bersahutan terdengar di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran – pikiran negatif yang terus menghampirinya. Ia terus berusaha untuk fokus pada materi yang tengah dipelajarinya.

`set`

` _Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~`_

"Eh?"

Baekhyun menggumam. Apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Geraman? O.o

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Meskipun dadanya mulai bergemuruh, karena..

"Ungh.."

Baekhyun melotot. Hey, ada yang menyentuh tengkuknya! Dengan takut – takut ia menengok ke arah kanan – belakang – dan hasilnya? KOSONG! Tak ada siapapun!

`Wushhhhhhh~`

Hembusan angin tiba – tiba membuat bulu romanya meremang. Dan, Yakk~! Apa lagi ini?

Ada yang mengelus punggungnya; yang kemudian kembali memainkan tengkuknya!

 _`Hhhhhhhhhhhhh~`_

Deru nafas itu kembali terdengar. Keringat dingin mengalir melalui pelipisnya. Ia melihat – melalui sudut matanya – teman-temannya masih terlarut dengan kegiatan mereka.

Baekhyun terkesiap. Ia melirik arloji metalik mungil yang ia kenakan.

 **09.15 A.M. (KST)**

Heuh~ ia benar – benar merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan sekarang. Apalagi disaat netranya menangkap sesosok errr~ yeoja dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Ugh~ ia jadi agak mual; parahnya lagi sosok itu tanpa mata dengan bibir menyeringai O.O

"Aku pindah ke belakang, ya?" ujar Baekhyun.

"Nde.." Kyungsoo menjawab singkat.

Baekhyun pun bergegas pindah ke belakang – meja yang ditempatinya selama ujian berlangsung –. Dia nampak menyibukkan diri kembali. Uh oh~ konsentrasinya justru kian pecah.

Apalagi disaat Daehyun, Youngjae dan Jongup makin larut dengan obrolan mereka yang juga bertambah intens. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan; sesekali tawa keras meledak, bahkan bisa dikatakan mampu membuat telinga berdengung.

Baekhyun memainkan ponselnya.

"Sssttt!"

Samar – samar terdengar suara yang membisikinya.

Baekhyun berusaha mengacuhkannya. Tangannya tergerak untuk membuka aplikasi media player di ponsel pintarnya. Agak lama, ia memilih sebuah lagu dan membiarkan alunan nada dan melodi itu menguar (?) dari perangkat kesayangannya itu.

Intro sebuah lagu terdengar. Disusul suara berat sang penyanyi.

 _Do you feel me~?_ _  
_ _  
i gonggan sogui neowa na seoro maju bogo isseo_ _  
_ _geokjeongeun dwiro nallyeobeorigo i goseun dulmanui paradise_ _  
_

Sementara, di meja depan Kyungsoo CS juga nampak menikmati obrolan ringan yang juga menikmati mp3 musik rock dari band papan atas Amerika **Evanesences – Bring Me To Life** dengan volume yang bisa dikatakan SANGAT KERAS =_=

 _eh yeah_ _  
_ _my heart is blowing up~_ _  
_ _geu iyuneun baro neo_ _  
_ _idaero geunyang gajineun ma_ _  
_ _oh baby_ _  
_ _  
do you feel me? nae mami deullini_ _  
_ _do you feel me? nae mami boini_ _  
_ _do you feel me? neoreul hyanghan nae mam, do do do you feel me?_ _  
_ _do you feel me? nae mami deullini_ _  
_ _do you feel me? nae mami boini_ _  
_ _do you feel me? neoreul hyanghan nae mam, do do do you feel me?_ _  
_

 **( Cr : MR MR – Do You Feel Me? )**

Tiba – tiba saja jemari Baekhyun tergerak dengan sendirinya. Musik yang mengalun dari ponselnya terhenti. Tentu saja karena ia sendiri yang men-stop; tanpa ia sadari. Pandangannya berubah kosong. Lamat – lamat ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo, Jin dan Suga.

Suga yang merasa di perhatikan, mengalihkan fokusnya kearah Baekhyun; tanpa menghentikan gurauannya dengan JinKyung.

DEG~

Suga mengalihkan pandangannya. Keringat dingin membanjiri wajah manisnya.

"Wae?" tanya Jin Heran.

"I-itu... i-itu..."

"Itu apa?"

Suga memilih bungkam. Ia tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya, karena...

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam dengan wajah merah dan mata yang penuh dengan luapan emosi..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa jika benar – benar diambang kesadaran. Buliran bening meluncur begitu saja, melalui sudut mata indahnya. Ia merasa fikirannya benar – benar blank. Apalagi suasana suram yag tiba – tiba menguar dan melingkupinya.

"Hiks..hiks.." isakan samar meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tipisnya.

' _Ya Tuhan.. ada apa denganku?'_ batinnya kalut.

`S _ssshhhh... Baekhyunie~'_

Tubuh mungilnya menegang. Sumpah, demi apa suara yang barusan ia dengar bahkan lebih mengerikan dari suara penyihir yang sering muncul dalam film – film barat yang ia tonton!

"Hiks.."

` _Baekhyunieee... suruh teman-temanmu untuk diam! SEKARANG!`_

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Baekhyun melirik kearah kanan, sumber suara memang berasal dari sebelah kanannya.

DEG!

Sesosok yeoja dengan wajah mengelupas dan lidah terjulur menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Hiks..wae?" lirih Baekhyun takut.

` _KALIAN MENGANGGU KAMI!`_

Lagi, suara sarat akan emosi itu menggema. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Perlahan ia mengalihkan fokusnya pada teman-temannya yang memang berisik itu

"..."

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. Ia sendiri terkejut. Hey.. kenapa... kenapa ia jadi sulit berbicara begini? Bahkan untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata saja sulit, apalagi untuk menegur teman-temannya?

Baekhyun membeku dikursinya. Perlahan jemarinya dengan lincah mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat dan mengirimkannya kepada Jin dan Suga. Bermaksud meminta mereka untuk berhenti bergurau dan juga mengehentikan musik rock yang terus mengalun!

 _`BYUN BAEKHYUN! HENTIKAN MEREKA SEKARANG JUGA!`_

Baekhyun menelan salivanya kalut. Jika ia bisa mungkin ia akan mengambil resiko dengan berteriak menghentikan anak-anak yang justru kian terlarut dengan dunia mereka tentu saja -_-

Ah, jika pesan singkat tak dibalas tentu tidak dengan telfon bukan? Ia mulai mengetikan nomor yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala. Ah.. Kyungsoo!

Tutt

Tuttt

Diseberang sana, Kyungsoo mengernyit. Apalagi mendapati nama seseorang yang sudah ia sanggap seperti saudara-nya itu muncul di screen ponsel-nya.

Baekhyunie calling..

"Ada apa, Kyung?" tanya Jin penasaran.

"Heumm.. lihat saja sendiri." Jawab Kyungsoo ogah-ogahan.

Jin dan Suga yang memang penasaran menatap ponsel Kyungsoo yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

"MWO?" Jin memekik heran.

"Eoh? Kurang kerjaan sekali Baekhyunie? Hahah... dia menelfon-mu Kyung? Sementara ia hanya berjarak kurang dari 5 meter darimu." Sambungnya kemudian.

"Entahlah.." gumam Kyungsoo kemudian.

"..."

Suga memilih menutup mulutnya. Jujur saja, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

TETT~  
TETTT~~

Bel berbunyi dengan nyaring. Menandakan jika waktu istirahat berakhir. Seluruh siswa berhamburan memasuki ruangan yang mereka tempati.

Begitu pula dengan siswa kelas XI dan kelas XII yang menempati ruangan di sudut area sekolah – ruangan yang kelas Baekhyun; kelas XII grade A tempati – (Jadi jika kalian bingung... Baekhyun itu kelas XII grade A.. arraseo?)

FYI, ketika UUS berlangsung sekolah mereka mengadakan sistem crossover class, antara kelas X, XI dan kelas XII.

Jungkook memasuki ruangan dengan bersiul – siul kecil. Di ikuti Taehyung, Jimin, Zelo dan Chanyeol di belakangnya. Hoho... anak – anak basket selesai dengan urusan mereka rupanya.

Jungkook terus tersenyum. Apalagi ia duduk dengan sunbae kesayangannya, Baekhyun.

"Aigoo~ waegeureyeo, hyungie?" siulan Jungkook berubah menjadi seruan panik yang mengundang perhatian seluruh siswa.

"Hiks..hiks.." Baekhyun hanya menggeleng, masih dengan terisak.

Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di dekat meja Suga mengernyit. Apalagi anak-anak mula mengerubungi meja kekasihnya. Oh, TUNGGU! KEKASIHNYA?

"Chanyeol hyung, ada apa dengan Baekhyunie hyung?" tanya Jimin panik.

"..."

Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Ia bahkan langsung beringsut memeluk kekasihnya itu. Sudut hatinya menjerit. Oh, jangan bilang kalau Baekhyun mengalami kejadian itu 'lagi'.

"Baekhyunie... waeyo, chagi-ya?" tanya Chanyeol panik.

"Hiks Yeolli... hiks Yeollie... a-aku.."

"Kau melihatnya lagi, eoh?"

"A-aniya.. aku mendengar.. mendengar mereka... marah.. hiks"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia bahkan segera mengecup puncak kepala sang kekasih beberapa kali – bermaksud menenangkan –

Seongsaenim memasuki ruang kelas. Membuat kelas yang ricuh langsung tenang. Chanyeol dengan berat hati kembali ke bangkunya. Ia sebenarnya masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun.

Setelah 1 jam berlalu, keadaan ruangan itu kembali agak ricuh. Baekhyun nampak terburu dalam mengerjakan soal – soal yang tersedia. Jujur ia ingin segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Begitu bel terakhir berbunyi seluruh siswa berhamburan. Bahkan, Baekhyun dengan terbirit – birit meninggalkan diikuti Chanyeol.

At Park

Chanyeol nampak merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang terus menerus bergetar. Berkali – kali ia menengokkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ada apa, Baekhyunie?"

"Hiks... hiks.."

"Waeyeo chagiya?"

"..."

"Baek?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Kenapa Baekhyun diam saja?

Dan tepat disaat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya...

" **Sssttt... nu ne deranja!** " (Jangan ganggu kami!)

~DEG

Kepala Chanyeol berdengung. Ketika mata bulatnya mulai menjelajah, ia mendapati sesosok gadis tanpa mata tengah menyeringai kearahnya. Bibir sang gadis sobek.. dan kulit wajah yang mengelupas. Dan jangan lupa..

~Brukk

Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **[A/N] : Eung, Holla 'ㅅ'**

 **Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh. Dan aku malah datang membawa FF baru sementara FF lain masih belum selesai ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ**

 **Review?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lala tampan ㅅ ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ**


End file.
